


"Hafu"

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gom babies, gom offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: When a new girl arrives at your school, your curiosity is peaked and you can't help but realize as to exactly why rumors has been so intense about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had been itching in my head for the longest. I needed to get out my system mixed generation of miracle babies. I think anyone mixed with African blood just has this exoticness to them that makes them beautiful. mixed GOM babies is a must.

You were always a curious and fun chasing person. Constantly going out of your way to figure out what everyone was either chasing, enjoying or getting their taste into. Sometimes it was rumors and gossip. Most of the time, if not always, you left such trivialities alone. You had a rather high moral standing or at least, did not want to be bothered with such things. Who was pregnant, who was getting into fights, who the cutest boy or girl was did not interest you as did the latest social phase or pop culture trend. So you avoided them, most of the time if you did become involved it was only to know a little about it before losing interest in realizing exactly what it was.

One rumor however, caught your interest. 

New students were always a buzz as people never knew who they may end up with. Transfer students were alright but exchange students was something else. Your school had had exchange students from America, Canada and even China but this particular student that had caught the students interest not because she was from another country but because they were Japanese and so different.

You wondered exactly how different. You had encountered some weird people before but this person seemed to be tamed from what others seemed to discussed. You remember back to the memories of one girl,aggressively skating on the floor in socks while helping to clean the halls and the boy who thought it was a good idea to jump off the low roof of the school to try and dunk a ball. Crazy things but fun.

As you walked through the halls, hand in pocket and the other carrying your bag behind your neck with head picked up in wonder as you chewed on a pocky, the rumors spread increasingly so about the new student and your ears couldn’t help but pick up the information:

“Their hair! Its so, so, so curly and kinky!”

“But it is soft.”

“Their tall too. Like, they tower over me.”

“Aren’t they mixed or something?”

“I heard their an ace in physics!”

“I think their a ‘hafu’.”

“Their father is famous.”

“Wasn’t he part of the Generation of Miracles?”

You stopped in your tracks at that statement.

“He use to go to this school!” 

“I would kill to have that in my blood.” 

You almost couldn’t believe what you heard. Was it true? Was one of the Generation of Miracles offspring attending the school? The same as themselves?

A ring of the bell interrupted your questioning thoughts and you continued on to your first period. When you finally arrived, you breathed a sigh at the door. You were typically an early bird and in so arrived earlier than most cared to. You opened the classroom door and waltzed in only to be greeted by someone who had beat you to your destination.

You couldn’t help but blink.

“Um….” was all you could get out as the girl looked back at you. Chin resting on her hand as she sat at one of the back desk. Mundanely chewing on a piece of pocky with an empty bag of chips and a umaibo stick yet opened resting in front of them.

“Hello…” you said.

“Hello.”

The tone caught you off guard. She said it with a thick African accent that sounded rather weird at first and yet oddly..satisfying. Her hair was pulled back in a curly bush of violet and her eyes matched the same color. Her lips were full and her nose was rounded and symmetrical. Her skin was not a deathly pale like the girls you were use to but was a light milky brown.

It was clear that this was no doubt the girl that the others were murmuring about.

“Um…so…are you new here?”

“Yes.”

“I see…

You must be the new girl everyone is talking about.

Before you could utter another word, students begun to arrive in and take their seats with the teacher arriving shortly after. The teacher introduced her to the class:

“Class I want you to meet our new student Ebony.”

When she stood she was tall, towering above many of the men you knew of and stood a head and shoulder over the teacher himself. Tall was true and even more true for her.

The classroom was mostly the same save the fact that others couldn’t help but talk about the girl. Most of the comments were from simple genuine curiosity while some of them were either too bluntly honest and without tact or just plain rude. Especially when it came to her way of speaking as her voice was a bit more louder than the students and more blunt and simple.

“She sounds as though she’s choking.”

“Hah? More like someone unintelligent.”

“Is she over weight? She’s not only tall but pretty thick too.”

“I don’t think she’s overweight…”

“Its like she doesn’t know Japanese well…”

“A hafu..”

You simply sighed, trying your best not to comment back. It didn’t bother you as much as you believed it should as it was not aimed towards you but you couldn’t help but feel for the girl.

You sometimes looked back at her. She sat all the way in the back chewing away on her snacks. Day dreaming while looking out of the class window. She avoided eating her chips or so much as messing around with them as it seemed she did not want to arouse the class in any form or draw attention to herself. But you knew she had to have heard some of the sayings.

What a crappy way to start a year.

When the class had finally dismissed you were the last to leave and so was the new student who waited til everyone else had left her presence before packing her things.

You weren’t sure what drove you exactly. Perhaps you felt sorry for her and some of the ignorance that some of your classmates spoke or perhaps it went a step further. Was it the violet eyes and violet bush that sat atop her head that attracted you to her or was it your hospitality and sympathies? 

You shook your head and approached.

“H-hello.”

She looked back up at you.

“Since your new, I-I figured that I…could show you around!” you scratched the back of your neck and smiled nervously. “Yeah. Since your new and all.”

“Are you joking or genuine?”

The bluntness caught you off guard and so you raised your hands defensively.

“No, no, no! I’m being honest! I know you probably heard some of the mean comments of my classmates so I figured I could help you out.”

She stood quiet but sighed a small breath of relief.

“I see…”

“Y-you want me to help you out? I can show you where your next class is. I know this school pretty well. What do you have next?”

She pulled her schedule out of her bag and looked at it.

“Physics.”

“Oh! I have that class next and it seems that you have the same room as well. Just follow me I can lead you there.”

The girl took back her schedule and though didn’t smile gave you a small thanks before packing the rest of her things up.

As you both walked out the door shadowed by the tall teen girl you couldn’t help but ask a question.

“H-hey, I kinda forgot your name. Perhaps I should start first since I didn’t quite introduced myself. My name is _____, whats yours?”

“Ebony, Ebony Murasakibara.”

You froze in your tracks.

That explained everything.


End file.
